This invention relates to equipment part clearance measurement analysis and, more particularly, to a computer software-based method and apparatus for analyzation of equipment clearance measurement data for positioning and optimizing an equipment part.
Using current methods, manual taper gauges are used to measure clearances for rotating equipment parts such as turbine parts (e.g., a turbine rotor or a turbine casing). The manual readings are input to a spreadsheet, and a comparison is made with design clearance values to determine whether any of the actual clearance values exceed preset tolerances. Because most turbine maintenance outages require between 400 to 3000 clearance readings, the analysis and processing of these readings have become a tedious process.
Moreover, after inputting and comparing each individual clearance, if one or more values are outside of tolerance, it is necessary to move one or more components and start the process again. This procedure involves hundreds of tedious time consuming calculations, taking hours to perform.
According to the invention, the numerous calculations and data entries are eliminated using a digital gauge for clearance measurements in conjunction with analyzation software, resulting in reduced outage times, improved productivity, and increased accuracy.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a method for analyzing clearance data is provided, including the steps of (a) storing design clearance data and tolerance data for a part, (b) measuring actual clearance values for the part, and (c) determining whether any of the actual clearance values are out of tolerance. If any actual clearance values are out of tolerance, the method includes (c1) indicating or highlighting actual clearance values that are out of tolerance, (c2) adjusting a position of the part, and (c3) repeating step (c). The method may be implemented using an electronically scanned design clearance drawing, wherein measuring is practiced by designating a measurement area on the design clearance drawing for a next measurement of actual clearance values. An identification number is preferably assigned to the next measurement that identifies a specific equipment location. The actual clearance values may be displayed on a spreadsheet, and actual clearance values that are out of tolerance can be highlighted on the spreadsheet. The step of adjusting the position of the part may include adjusting an axial position of the part, a radial position of the part, or both. The adjusting step may be virtual such that the system can calculate corresponding adjusted values. In order to effect the virtual adjustment, in the context of an adjusted axial position of the part, axial readings and radial readings must be distinguished so that only axial readings are adjusted. In this context, adjusting may be practiced by optimizing the axial position of the part, then adjusting a radial position of the part. Preferably, according to the invention, the part is one of a turbine rotor or a turbine casing.
In another exemplary embodiment according to the invention, an apparatus for analyzing equipment part clearance data is provided. The apparatus includes a memory storing design clearance data and tolerance data for the part. An electronic data recorder or like apparatus measures actual clearance values for the part, and a processor determines whether any of the actual clearance values are out of tolerance. If any actual clearance values are out of tolerance, the processor indicates or highlights actual clearance values that are out of tolerance. The processor may be enabled to effect a virtual adjustment of the part if any actual clearance values are out of tolerance.